


The Blessing of a Curse

by PolarNess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yes there are anime refrances in this get over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarNess/pseuds/PolarNess
Summary: After leaving an abusive relationship, Reagan Cruz swears to herself that she will never fall for another man for as long as she lives.But class sweetheart Brook just so happens to steal more than just her breath.She never did swear off women though, right..?Brooklyn Sonmar is a beautiful and smart lady with a bright future ahead of her. Loving parents and the gift to see her red string of fate (one of these things is not like the others).She had never really cared to seek out her soulmate, hoping to let fate naturally bring them together. And when it does. Oh boy. Does girl have issues.





	1. Yellow Rain - Reagan

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LOSSING MY POSTING VIRGINITY. I'm sorry for anything and everything I post I just want some feed back on how to improve my writing honestly. If you somehow like this then I'll be really happy.

It was rainy and the wind howled fiercely as if it’s words were a battle cry against the sunny weather they once had. The trees quivered against the violent breath of mother nature as she delivered her wrath upon the city of Hamilton, forcing all its citizens inside. 

Unfortunately a girl of eighteen years got caught outside, her near black hair whipped violently in her face as she tried to make her way home.  
Her luck had been less than ideal as she had got caught today, skipping class was a daily routine for her and not once had she gotten caught for it. 

But for some reason her English teacher had just decided to take a walk up onto the roof, calling out her name. She knew that this was no coincidence, she may skip class but common sense came naturally to her. 

Only one other person knew her hideout spot and it wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. The old man had sentenced her to two hours of detention for an entire month to make up for all the lessons Reagan had missed and never bothered to catch up on. 

She heaved a sigh from her burning lungs as the teen continued to run across the abandoned streets, hoping that her mother hadn’t found out about her secret habit. 

“God damn it David!” Her boyfriend had been cruel towards her these past few weeks. She didn’t even want to be in a relationship with him anymore, he treated her like shit and everyone knew it. 

David was the king of at Westdale, no one stood up to him because if you did his gang would actually beat the crap out of you. 

But Reagan had been his lady for a little over a month now and she started to notice his flaws. One of them being he sold drugs to many of the students, she had no interest in drugs herself but on several occasions the king himself would get high and turn into a monster of rage, rage that was pointed at who ever was around, and being his girlfriend she was around quite often. 

On several occasions she would wear hoodies, pants and sometimes to the point of concealer and heavy makeup to hide the bruises that littered her body. Last night was one of those nights.

She had dropped by his house last night to make him some dinner but when she had walked in, she found him in on the couch, a girl she recognized as a second year sat between his legs blowing him like she had been doing so for months. 

When she had asked why he had cheated on her, he claimed it to be none of her business and started to beat her mercilessly. Needless to say she had all intentions of leaving him but he held half of the school in his hands so going against that wasn’t the greatest idea. 

The next day after pondering over it all night she devised a plan to make him leave her so no one could come after her with the claims of she broke his heart and all that bullshit she knew wasn’t true. She had skipped second period to gather up the nerve to pull such a stunt, knowing that even if the smallest thing went wrong she would likely end up dead. 

At least socially. 

But while she was up on top of the school, calming her nerves in the once sunny sky, Mr. Peter just happened to catch her? Coincidence? I think not. Only three people even knew that door wasn’t locked, Reagan, David and the beloved principal who found her crying once in first year and comforted her with his bright words of wisdom. David ratted her out, told the teacher where she most likely would be and lo and behold there she was. 

Her rage flared to a whole new level and all of that careful planning and worrying flew out the window along with her self-restraint. Right after the bell had rang, she marched right upto the unsuspecting boy and slapped him across the face. Her word were some of the only she had ever said and meant but god did she regret them.

“You arrogant dick I’ve had enough of you bullcrap! You cheat me, beat me then expect me to just smile and continue to be your little toy? I don’t think so! We are over you druggie!” The beating that followed was more humiliating than painful. 

While she may have many bruises and a few cuts, they had harassed her in front of the entire cafeteria, and no one stopped it.  
In fact a few laughed at the screams and grunts of agony that were torn from bleeding lips as she was held down and subjected to bullying no one should ever have to endure. They stopped once the bell rang and with the remainder of her will, the young lady strained to stand but managed to somehow make her way to the public bathroom. 

Her reflection was a mess of red, her lip had split open in three different places and the makings of a black eye were beginning to show.  
A flush of the toilet had made it clear that someone was clearly in the vicinity with her. At this point all she wanted to do was go home and hide in her room, plugged into Youtube videos or some random Netflix series, to help wash away the hurt of reality. The stall’s white door swung open slowly and Reagan looked behind herself in the mirror to catch a glimpse of the girl. 

Deep golden hair that came down to the small of her back moved freely as she stepped into view, blue eyes and a freckled face looked directly at Reagan left hand as if she were holding grenade and had just thrown the pin directly at her forehead. She too gazed down at her pale hand, but could find nothing unusual. The brunette rolled her eyes and started to walk out the door, more than ready to leave school and have a good cry. 

“W-Wait!?” The word was forced through pink lips and more of a question that a demand. The girl looked back at the blonde, signalling that she had her attention. “Take my coat, it’s raining.” 

She shrugged off the bright yellow raincoat and held it out for older girl to take. The brunette gave her a questioning look and with slight uncertainty. She took it and smiled sadly.

“Thanks-” The blonde jumped slightly at her words but didn’t hesitate to answer the unsaid question.

“Brook.”

“Reagan.” With that she left the ladies bathroom and headed straight for home, wondering why the girl gave her this jacket. Last she cheeked it was sunny with a few white clouds soaring above her head. 

But, much to her surprise, when she stepped outside rain hit her face. She shivered to herself and slipped on the uncharastically colourful jacket, although it didn’t quite fit she never felt more joy from receiving the yellow rain jacket than she had felt in the past month.


	2. Red Ring - Brook

Have you ever heard of the red ribbon of fate? The ribbon that ties you to your soulmate. Even if you have it’s not quite what you think it is. They got a few things right like the fact that the string is tied to your left pinky and that it’s red. That’s about it, after that it gets a little more complicated. 

Mistake #1) This string CAN be ‘broken’ under extreme circumstances like infidelities and abusive behavior. While people thinks it takes a lot to break the string, it actually depends on how much you are willing to put up with before you give up hope that your mate will ever change. 

Mistake #2) Popular belief is that only one partner can see the string or that both can’t. These are both wrong. Only those on the brink of death and a child of two connected by the ribbon might see the strings of fate. Although they can’t see everybody’s they can see their parents and their own but it’s taboo to tell your soulmate about the ribbon because if you do, you and your love will die within the span of 48 hours.

Mistake #3) The string doesn’t break once one soul is dead, it just turns black and never leaves the place they died. It’s a curse reminding you that your other half is dead and you will never find true love again. 

Seventeen year old Brooklyn Sonmar told herself this every morning as she wakes up and every night as she falls asleep. 

These words haunt her and the glowing red string attached to her pinky reminds her constantly. It lead out of her door and past her house, she has never seen where, or, who holds the other side of their fate but she knew that they went to her school. As evidenced when she passed a classroom the string once crept in past the closed door and shown her that her fate and future was just past a simple door. It had nagged at her existence ever since she was a little girl.

The blonde mused in her thoughts, looking lost to any bystander who happened to be passing. The weather was hot even at this point in the morning, the sun's rays shone down at Brook as she waited patiently for her bus to arrive. 

Her bag weighed a little more than usual since the forecast called for flurries this afternoon and would continue to through out the rest of the night. So she packed her rain jacket and her mothers umbrella as extra precautions for her long walk home. 

Sure she took the bus but had to walk quite a bit to reach her bus stop, maybe ten minutes of quick paced walking in sunny weather. She didn’t mind, her positive outlook was that it was great exercise and she liked to pet the dogs that would pass by with their owners following close behind. It was generally not too terrible. 

Another girl waited at her bus stop with her, Lily, they didn’t talk much but the occasional hello was’t unexpected as they seemed to be on good terms. 

The yellow vehicle turned the corner and the glass doors opened with a sound of rushing air and the two teens stepped aboard and grabbed random empty seats. 

There were a moderate amount of people on the bus, a few pairs sitting together and a single empty seat was left after Brook had sat herself in the fourth last row. Her hand wandered to the back pocket of her light blue skinny jeans, grabbing her phone with white earbuds tied around the small device. 

She played some calming music to overpower the unpleasant noise of the bus and the other talking about what happened with this popular couple in school and how David, a guy everyone has heard about, cheated on his girlfriend but was probably going to get away with it. 

Brook sighed to herself thinking about how stupid that girl must be to get involved with the king of the druggies not expecting this to happen sooner or later. She knew what she looked like since she is, well, the equivalent of Kim Kardashian and her instagram is all over the place. 

Even if she was just one of many, she stood out from all the others. She wasn’t blonde like his typical type, and from the rumors she was pretty chaste. 

Reagan. 

Her thoughts drifted off to the brunette and the decision she must be facing right now. She almost felt bad for the poor girl as if she did leave him he’d probably get his friends to gang up and beat her, like they did with his last girlfriend. 

Something about her… 

She pinched the bridge of her tall nose as the male singer reached a high pitched noise that shouldn’t be possible for a grown man to hit. It sent a mild throbbing in the front of her head, forcing her oceanic eyes closed as she pulled out the ear buds. Not long after she was walking down those three steps as her feet the meet uneven pavement of the schools parking lot. 

First and second period were quite enjoyable as she excelled in the languages. Dhe was quite distracted by the fact that the red string she could see was pulsing. A little panicked she wondered if that meant that the string was about to break or if her soulmate was about to die or if she was just over reacting and it was just something as simple as they found their new favorite food. 

The French teacher paid no mind that her student was spacing out, she had no doubt that it was for a good reason and left her alone. Everyone else's thoughts were along the same lines as even if there was something wrong she knew no one in these classes would actually be concerned. The bell went off and she was forced over to her English class where they read a little did a worksheet and were assigned an essay due by Friday. 

Like clockwork the bell rang again and Brook left the classroom to meet up with her small group of friends, and they left for the nearby Tim Hortons. 

She was silent during lunch, gazing at her left hand questioning why the pulsating red bothered her so much. Her thoughts were interrupted by and tap to her shoulder. Her brown eyed friend peered down at her as she pulled the metal chair beside her out, the screaching was not a great sound but Brook ignored it.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice was mildly concerned as she started to munch on the plain bagel she had ordered. Her other friends were talking among themselves ignoring the conversation her and her long standing friend held.

“What gives you the impression that some things wrong?” The blonde tried to stall for time as she did not want to lie to her best friend about what had been plaguing her. No one would believe her if she just came out and said, ‘I think my soulmate might be in trouble because the red string is glowing.’ so she opted for the safe choice of firing a question back. The ravenette beside her raised a brow in acknowledgement, she was no stranger to Brooks indecisiveness.

“You haven’t eaten any of your muffin and you’re staring at you left hand.” Brooks stomach dropped. She stared unblinking at Felicia. “I found it to be something you do when some things bothering you.” Her heart stopped jumping around in her chest and she breathed an unnoticed sigh of relief. She looked up at her friend and she stared back at her.

“I-I-I got into a-another bad fight with my brother.” Brook knew she was bad at lying but Feli just left it at that, thinking maybe it was the embarrassment and sadness that caused her to sutter and flush a light pink. They eat in silence and went to leave only to find the skies had opened up and started to pour their tears down upon their fine afternoon. 

Brook thanked her past self for packing her rain jacket and smiled triumphantly at Feli when she fumbled with pulling her violet hoodie up to protect her hair while simultaneously trying to pull the hem down to cover her thin cotton shirt.   
After waiting a minute of fussing over her clothes she finally agreed that they should start to head back. 

They jogged back to school, Brook slipping and nearly falling over a dozen times but they got back just in time to make it to class. The blonde dropped by her locker to switch shoes but was too cold to take off her jacket so simply decided to keep it on. She grabbed her things for science class and dropped them off by her desk and quickly excused herself to the toilet and quickly left.

She reached up to push the door open and noticed the glowing red was winking at her rapidly as if it was a bomb. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she made her way into one of the middle stalls. 

The bell went off and she cursed herself for her human functions and tried to hurry long her business. Only a minute latter the door opened and the string around her finger was now a vibrant flaming red, brighter than it had ever been. Her confusion grew, why would the ribbon of fate glow when this random- it clicked. 

Brook felt her heart jolt as she look straight ahead, as if she could see through the door. Her soulmate was on the other side of this door. Her heart told her to rush forwards and hug this girl but her head almost broke at the thought of hugging a random stranger. 

She finished up and pressed the cold handle and the water swirled and disappeared from sight. She put her hand on the lock of the door and paused for a second. Her soulmate, the person she was made for was just a door and a few steps away. Are you ready for this? Before she could fill her head with any further doubts she unlocked and pushed open the door. 

Her heart stopped. She stood there stunned staring at the brunettes hand, sure enough the brilliant red lace was tied around her pale pinky, connecting them on a spiritual level. She knew it who it was, the girl had been in her thoughts earlier this morning. 

Reagan. 

Brook spared a glance at the brunettes face to see she was also staring at her hand in dubiety. Deep eyes glistened with tears and violet and red splotches cover the deathly pale flesh. 

But despite all the slight imperfections the brunette was stunning and almost reminded Brook of a Disney princess with a round face and plump (bleedeing) lips, thick eyelashes and hair to match. The girl rolled her eyes and turned to her left so she could leave, panic flooded the younger girls system. She needed to say something before this girl- her girl walked out.

“W-Wait!?” Regan paused as if contemplating if she should bother, she did. The teen looked at Brook with startlingly dark eyes, her silence was word enough for the blonde to know she had her attention. 

“Take my coat, it’s raining.” She fumbled with the few buttons that she had done up and then quickly stripped the rubber fabric from her body, she held it out for her soulmate to grab. The brunette gave her a questioning look, which made her stomach knot, but with slight uncertainty she took it with a small smile, giving Brook a grateful look.

“Thanks-” The brunettes words were the first she ever heard. She jumped at how deep and rough her voice was, intense and intoxicating in such a bad way. Like whiskey calling out to an alcoholic she was already hooked and ready to beg for more. Only after a second did she notice that she had been asked for her name.

“Brook.” Her voice was only above a squeak and she cursed herself for sounding so pathetic and scared.

“Reagan.” With that she left the ladies bathroom and left Brook alone to her thoughts. 

The girl shivered in anticipation, she slowly walked to class and took her seat, a smile across her thin lips as she wondered about the future and what it might hold with this mystery girl now being the queen in her game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three chapters already written so i will see how well they are revived and based on that I will either stop writing this or continue. I hope you enjoyed!!!!!♡


	3. Lilac Garden - Reagan

Reagan had a deep fear of going to school, she knew that it would be the death of her in a quiet literal way. Her hellish eyes were closed as she contemplated her situation, a thought came to her. What if she ran away? No one would miss her and she wouldn’t have to face the bullies waiting for her at school, her name scrawled in blood on their lucille’s. 

She shifted uncomfortably at the thought of her brains becoming a decorative red splat in the back of the parking lot. Conflict was at the forefront of her mind this drewry morning. 

After wallowing in self pity for ten minutes Reagan finally peeled her body from the comfort of her warm bed and slipped herself into the shower. The only thing on her mind was the horror of what might happen to her as she let the steamy water flood her senses and let it work wonders on her tense shoulder. She finished her morning routine, applied heavy make up to the black eye that had made itself noticeable overnight, then headed down the stairs to meet her mother. 

Breakfast was laid out on the table as she stumbled into the cape cod styled room and onto a stool. Her mother’s long red hair swayed as she cheerfully bounced around the kitchen, cleaning and cooking all at once.

“Good morning sweetheart, how was your sleep.” Her voice was chipper, like it always was and although Reagan couldn’t see her beautiful mother but could tell she was smiling. 

Ellis Cruz was the most supportive and good-natured mothers out there, she told her daughter every day that she loved her and whenever the high schooler needed help she was there.

“It was rough.” The red head turned to her daughter with an understanding and curious look, she continued. “I finally broke up with David. You can guess what happened after that.” 

Her mother was immediately beside her a comforting hand was placed over hers. She leaned her head on her mother’s shoulder and suddenly all the stress she had been feeling was gone, she knew she couldn’t let her mother down. 

“Honey I’m so proud of you for being strong enough to leave.” She put an arm around the brunettes wide shoulders. 

“You are so brave,” She pulled back from the young girl and placed a caring hand on her cheek, Reagan leaned into her the warmth of her mother’s hand. “and beautiful and the best daughter anyone could ever ask for. Just know that even if the world is against you, I will always love you. No matter what.” She kissed her daughters pale forehead and gave her a snug hug witch was gladly returned. 

Without a moment's notice the fire alarm started to howl startling both ladies, jumping as the harsh sound horribly ruined the loving atmosphere. Ellis sighed dramatically and glared up at the small white object bolted firmly on the far wall.

“Can’t you see we are trying to have a moment!” She yelled, an actual tone of anger in her voice. The fact that her mother was in actual dismay because of the interruption of a fire alarm made her grin at the childish nature of her caregiver. Her eyes wandered to the only item that attracted any attention in the bleak room, a neon yellow article of clothing. She broke. 

An unrecognized sound filled the room, it was rich with joy and seemed to light up the room in a way that lights could never accomplish. Reagan’s head was thrown back exposing the white flesh of her neck and the sound intensified. The redhead’s jaw almost hit the ground at the sound of her daughters laugh, it was something that she hadn’t heard in several years. Yes Reagan smiled and laughed but it wasn’t her true laugh, it was a taut and strained laugh to fake happiness and force people not to be concerned. 

The mother soon joined in, so happy to hear and see her daughter happy again. It only lasted a few more seconds and then it died down to just a smile. 

“Now,” her mother huffed spinning around and placing a fourth and fifth plate of food on the breakfast bar. “You better eat your num nums!” 

Both started to eat to their hearts content and then in a swift motion the teen gathered the yellow jacket in her arms and slipped on her bag, moving to give her mother a kiss on the cheek then she was gone. 

Her good mood was completely drowned in dread when she realized that indeed she was heading to school instead of under covers, but her smile didn’t fade. It was sunny again outside but the weather in Hamilton was just as unpredictable as Harry Potter’s attitude, she had an umbrella this time so if push did come to shove (and it happened to be raining) she would have less trouble retreating home. Her mind fell on another topic. 

Brook, the blonde seemed to come from another world where stealing was nonexistent and beauty was simply a natural given. Reagan had never been into other females but could admit when someone was good looking, in a platonic way of course. Subconsciously she cradled the other girls jacket closer to herself as if someone was trying to steal it. The brunettes medium length hair blowed out behind her as a small puff of air from a passing car threw said tresses out of her face. 

Reagan decided, she would look for this Brook person and return her coat and thank her for her kindness. And maybe this was a compleat shot in the dark but perhaps even a friendship could blossom forth from their fated encounter. Reagan’s smile finally broke as she stopped walking for a second, dark brows furrowed. 

She disliked where her thoughts were heading so she scoffed and reminded herself, don’t set yourself up for heartbreak. 

The brunette finally made it to school and thankfully no one noticed her as she creept her way through the school and to her math class. Her teacher blabbered on about graphs and equations and then assigned the class a ton of homework as usual. It was nothing short of normal, but when she turned up for English her teacher took her outside to talk about her transfer. 

She had accidentally been put into applied and only after two whole months did they finally find the time to move her to her proper class. It was late march now and Reagan’s mind had been dulled by the second rate knowledge that they had tried to show her but she was beyond board. Her teacher stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

“Well if you’ll follow me.” He lead her down to the far end of the hallway and stopped in front of a door identical to all the others save seven strips of paper running horizontal near the top of the door. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet and pink. 

The older man knocked on the door three times and the door swung open almost on cue. A lady in her late thirties stood behind the threshold and smiled down at the two, holding the door open for Reagan. She was hesitant but stepped into the class despite her anxious feelings, gazing upon all her new classmates with emotionless eyes. 

There were tables of four and each was filled save for a single seat at the very front left of the large class. The teacher slammed the door closed forcing the brunette to snap back to reality, her brown eyes were rich with sincerity and her binding smile was in contrast with her skin and her long black hair was tied back in dreadlocks. 

“Guys listen up!” The chatter died slowly and the class looked up at Reagan from their seats. Being in senior year she knew most of the people before her and she had a positive relationship with most of them and the rest she had never talked to. “We have some fresh meat. Introduce yourself.” She whispered the last bit and she stepped back and flopped down into the office chair behind her metal desk, the student stepped forwards.

“My name is Reagan.” She didn’t care to elaborate and the others didn’t care to hear so she just walked to the last seat available, set her bag down on the chilled floor and sat down on the plastic chair. 

She set up her laptop as the teacher, who went by Miss. L, told them about the next esay they should be doing. She listened intently while working on some leftover french homework but after the teacher announced she’d be back and that she was getting some chinese food. 

She ignored the people talking around her, but a light tap on her shoulder caused her to look up from her work. She recognized it to be the blonde who had lent her the rain jacket, Brook.

“Umm… c-can you help me with this?” She stammered, her freckled face slightly panicked for reasons Reagan couldn’t fathom. She nodded and the younger girl who in turn swiveled her computer in between the two of them so that dark eyes may scan the first paragraph. 

Reagan was confused immensely as to why she had requested her help, her writing was perfect and her details were better than she could ever hope to accomplish. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the blonde who had been watching for a reaction, black meet blue as the two made eye contact. 

The brunette studied Brooks face closer this time, her gaze fell to her eyes first as she now noticed a slight streak of forest green that resided in her left eye, interrupting the exotic blue. Her freckles were very noticeable against the pink of her cheeks and her thin lips parted to reveal straight white teeth. In the back of her mind Reagan admitted that the girl beside her didn’t even look real, just a porcelain doll or a painting fabricated at the hands of a master. 

“Umm… i-i-is there s-something o-on my face!?” Her entire face was flush even to the tips of her ears as she frantically whipped around her face trying to brush of the non-existent mess on her face. Reagan smirked to herself at the flustered state of her new acquaintance. 

“There’s nothing on your face.” Her smirk became more devious and almost flirtatious as she sank further into her chair. “Well, other than your blush.” She immediately wanted to retract her statement. The blonde looked like she was about to cry in embarrassment, making Reagan’s stomach knot in guilt and panic. 

“Oh god are you okay? I’m sorry, did I said anything to upset you?” 

“Oh no no! It’s nothing!” Without missing a beat she had been reassured in a voice which was, quite frankly, not reassuring. Reagan sighed at the strange behavior she had been treated with, her thoughts were that she heard about what happened yesterday and wanted nothing to do with such a major target for bullying, her mood immediately dampered along with the dreams of potentially befriending this girl. 

The brunettes eye brows furrowed in disappointment as she suddenly felt the need to cut their chatter short. Reagan bristled and sat up straight.

“Your essay was great.” Her tone was blunt as if she no longer wished to be in conversation, Brook jumped slightly. Her face fell as she sighed to herself, she picked herself up and gathered the scattered pencils and the few stray pages that lay strewn on the table. The brunette check the time and when it struck closely to the end of period she smiled, sweet freedom was just one minute away and then she remembered.

Her table was gone. 

She couldn’t possibly sit there for obvious reasons, she laughed emotionlessly at the thought, her mind lingered only for a second of asking Brook for a place at her table. The pale skin above her brows wrinkled and creased as she contemplated what to do with herself for the next hour with the bell singing it’s harsh song in the halls and classes. 

She settled for eating in the once-was laundry room. There were no lights on but the sun's rays flooded the room with bright kind of natural light, forcing the shadows to recede behind their makers and making the dust floating about the room visible. 

Four lifeless machines were pushed up against the far wall and many large plastic baskets were lined up clumsily over on the right, each one only holding lint in the white confinement. There was a single worn-in loveseat pushed in the closet right corner with a chipped away nightstand that held a vase with wilted flowers of some sort. A long metal table was in the middle of the room, standing on four slim metal legs with a single folded jersey off to the left hand side. 

The cement floors were cold under Reagan’s feet when she tossed her sneakers somewhere in the room and let herself fall onto the small couch, dust flying and soaring above her now laying form. The laundry room was all the way on the basement floor in an abandoned hall with no lockers and you have to go through the boiler room (which had a No-Entry sign stapled on it but was unlocked despite that) to get to the abandoned space. 

Her hand felt her front pocket as the pale digits grasped the cool black case of her phone and slipped it out of her jeans. She turned on her country playlist and Carrie Underwood started to sing in a drowning voice, her entire being felt underwater. 

She floated in the contemplation of oblivion, an empty black abyss that was only a simple pill away. It often crossed her mind at how delicate the human body was, and how terrifying some of man’s inventions were. This went on for almost an hour until she had enough of feeling sorry for herself and started on the ton of math Mr. Montgomery had assigned them. 

Her thoughts wandered off to a certain caramel haired girl who’s rain jacket still resided in her bag. She reached out and touched the smooth material that hung out of her open bag with her clauhoused touch. She jerked her hand upwards pulling the coat out from hiding and clumsily falling into her lap. She toyed with the unusual shaped buttons and the hems of the sleeves as she thought about what to do with the piece of clothing she found in her possession. 

She could always just return it next English class or when ever she happened to see her next, right? 

She was in no way obligated to go out of her way and search for Brook. But as time passed and she had finished up her homework she decided she had nothing better to do. She packed all her things up once again, fifteen minutes left till the bell called her back to class, and set out searching for a certain blonde. 

She dropped the coat over her shoulders, cloaking her frame in vibrance as a type of disguise to peering eyes, brandishing her bag, slipping on shoes and she was off. 

She stepped out into the boiler room closing the door behind herself with a metallic click as the heavy steal fell into place. Her footsteps echoed in the loud cement bunker of a boiler room as she made a break for the door leading out into the hall. 

As she suspected no one speared her a second glance at her as she searched the bright halls for a head of blonde hair. She wandered about the school and only did one person realize it was his by the look of obvious fear that flashed behind eyes of brown. 

She wasn’t in the school, at least not in any of the halls. 

Reagan finally stopped looking for her when there was only 5 minutes left till she had to suffer through another several hours of monotone talking. She sighed and started to make her way to class when she seen a pastel pink sweater slip outside into the back garden of their school. She paused for only a moment to consider what her course of action should be, and she didn’t have to think twice. 

She continued on her way to class like she had intended to, thinking she could return it to the blonde the next time they ran into one another. She had reached her intended destination only to find a note plastered to the white door with bright green painters tape. 

Hello students,   
Today me and a few other teachers will be away for the trip to Italy with the grade elevens. We will be gone for about a month so please consider this a study hall or just a free period. Sign in at the office. Have a good day!

Reagan’s smile was small as she walked away from the class, saddling up to the office and signing herself in. She fetching her walet from her bag and heading to the cafeteria since she had spent lunch hiding from the crowd. She glanced at the board and ordered the schools flimsy cardboard like pizza, quickly running out of the caf and hiding in one of the secluded parts of the hall. She sank against the wall and toyed with the sleeve of the jacket and the buttons. It smelt of sugar and something so natural and warm it could only be described as sunshine. 

Is it possible to smell like fucking sunshine. Like what!? 

At the thought Reagan smiled like a silly school girl, hugging the chilled material closer. The brunette allowed herself to sit in silence finishing her pizza, hugging the blondes sent closer and sinking further into the brick wall and laminate floor. Without music filling her head she could hear the quiet little noises that shoes made in the next hall over and the distant voice of the teachers behind closed and open doors. She hated this. It was making her soft and she couldn’t afford that kind of weakness right now, with the devil hot on her heels and depression riding along on her shoulders. 

She finished the thin slice of italian food and wandered off to where she last saw Brook. She swept out of the school and into the schools backyard, the ground muddy from yesterday’s rain and the soft dirt gave slightly under her shoes. 

Yet it was sunny again and in the back of her mind she wondered if it would rain again and if so should she just keep the jacket. 

There were very few people out, a group seated around a bench and one other person just walking around, she recognized the solo player for a guy in her class. She walked further into the sunlight and off to her right she saw a mess of blonde hair and the cream lace dress that cut of just above her knees. 

Black ankle boots sank into the mud as she walked into the garden area of the yard, Reagan followed. That particular area was surrounded a tall white picket fence, an array of flowers and shrubbery lay before her eyes and yet when she found the girl by the lilac garden Brook didn’t look out of place. The way her hair twisted and flowed in the breeze matched the way the leaves danced with the wind, her dress pooled above her knees and made less movement but when the pull was strong enough it to swayed around her milky thighs. She trailed her gaze up to a slim waist and a flat chest that made the fabric stretch in a delightful way. 

She closed her eyes, an angry blush scorched her cheeks at the inappropriate thoughts she seemed to be having. Her head told her to throw the jacket in her face and run but her heart burned and sang with delight. 

“Are you okay?” Reagan’s eyes flew open to meet Brook. In a panicked fluster she took a step back and leveled a flat stare at the girl in front of her. She caught herself and gave a defeated sigh, softening her features with a monotone expression.

“You startled me.” Here voice was level and she straightened her posture, looking down at the blonde. The blue was so intense it threatened to make her close the gap between them, it’s endless depths made her want to dive in and get lost. The scent of sugar and sunshine came back to her in intoxicating wayves, she jerk harshly. 

Giving her head a shake as if to simply shake the image of Brook out of her head, not that it worked. Brook smiled and Reagan could swear angels started praising that blinding force of nature. 

This wasn’t good, her heart beat painfully against her rib cage and the telltale signs of… of what? She had never felt this warm before, her heart wasn’t melting like it had with others. It burned and thrived, scorched her cheeks and her mind was robbed of all rational thoughts.

“I-I did? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to!” Her smile still held genuine and Reagan’s brain lapsed for a moment and she stepped forward and seized a flawless hand, lacing their fingers together. It felt perfect. Brooks hands were cold and trembling, Reagan felt an instant urge to hold them tighter and warm them. 

The blonde before her didn’t deserve anything less than the best. With that notion in mind she quickly fell back to reality and removed her hand from Brooks. She tried to ignore how empty her hand felt. She looked at the blonde and noticed the powerful blush that trailed down neck and tained the tips of her ears with ruby hues. 

Her blue eyes resembled a waterfall, rushing but still composed. Reagan knew if she stared too long she would simply bathe in that presence, get lost in those eyes and find herself in those lips. She was now sure she was equally as red. Remembering what she was here for, her hand fell to the coat and held it out for Brook to take.

“Ummm… I just wanted to give you back your coat.” Reagan's was impressed that her voice worked at all, even if it was only a choked whisper. The mental sight of her kissing this angel before her had taken her everything away, leaving her with only a raw unfiltered want. A want to have, a want to share, a want for her, a want for them, a want that easily took down every defence she had and made her starve. Brook maintained eye contact as she carefully took the coat back and draped it over both of her arms. 

A silence was wrapped over them and Reagan enjoyed the quiet, the slight rustle of leaves and the distant laughter of others was comforting and yet it drove all of her senses into overdrive as she just let herself to unwind. She grabbed a seat on one of the quaint wooden benches and gave Brook a curious look. 

“Join me?” Her answer was imdeate as the blonde cheerfully walked over at too a seat at the other end of the bench, abide space it did not. 

Reagan had initiated the conversation with small talk about class and how undecided the weather had been lately but talking with her wasn’t tiring or nerve wracking. It made her smile, it made her want to make this ball of sunshine happy. 

The brunette didn’t even know she had a sense of humor until Brook suddenly told her to tell her a joke. In all honesty she was so far gone, if she had told Reagan to jump of a cliff she would only have asked for a kiss goodbye. She had already drowned in this girls affections and had no intentions of swimming up to take a breath because she loved this burning in her lungs when she became breathless from a single smile.

“Wait wait wait! The worst thing you’ve ever done to someone was steal a page of stickers from you kindergarten teacher?” Brook was a saint through and through, Reagan was sure now that thins girl was too good to be true. The blonde blushed lightly and her bottom lip jutted out, her eyes going wide with embarrassment. 

Not fair. 

“No don’t give me that look! If trying to appeal to my humanity I warn you, I lost it a while back.” Brook scrunched up her small nose and looked away, with a small laugh. 

Reagan heard the bell go off from inside and she blinked in surprise, she had only conversed with the blonde for a few minutes, right? Yet her phone read that they had been talking for an hour and a half, which honestly surprised her. 

She sat up and picked up her bag which she had shedded during the past hour and made a quick check to make sure she had her phone before turning back to the blonde. 

“I guess I’ll walk you to your next class?” She couldn’t stop the words from coming out of her mouth but she didn’t regret them in the slightest. Brook nodded in agreement and Reagan could not stop the smile that parted her lips either. 

In a mocking fashion Regan bowed and held out her arm. “Then we shall go.”

“We shall.” Brook giggled and took the offered arm, interlocking it with her own, a bright smile ever present on her face as they left the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there's not much else to say, but I was listening to the lion king sound track while writing this. I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how I can improve!!!!!♡

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda based off of a relationship that I am/was in (depending on when you read this) so like 78% of this is kinda true. Shout out to all the people who are in love or are loved it don't feel loved at all! I hope you live a lovely life!!


End file.
